Beware of Fire in the Midsummer Sky
is the fourth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary The temperature is increased greatly as a kaiju in the shape of the sun heats up the area. Ultraman Orb pushes it into space as a temporary solution, but he runs out of energy and is badly injured. While he is injured, the SSP look for a way to defeat the enemy. Plot In Nakasugi, people are suffering from a heat wave recording in at 40 degrees Celsius including Jetta and Shin, who are visiting Naomi at her part-time job at a café while researching Ultraman Orb by observing him on previous encounters, but so far, they have learned nothing about him, the monsters, or about Gai. Meanwhile, the wanderer decided to enjoy a popsicle, but it suddenly melted before he can eat it. It is soon revealed that the sudden heat is coming from a giant fireball that is making the conditions worse than before. Gai immediately figured out that it was the "King Demon Beast of Fire", Maga-Pandon behind all of this and, after mistaking his popsicle stick for an Ultra Fusion Card, transformed into Ultraman Orb in his Spacium Zeperion form to get rid of the fireball, with the SSP members observing the action from a safe distance and with appropriate measures. However, despite doing all he can, Orb could not extinguish that false sun. The Ultra eventually decided to take that fireball into space with assistance from his Orb Mirrror, but, at the cost of his remaining energy, his Color Timer stopped blinking and fell/crash-landed to Earth. In the crater, Gai was laying down, injured, when his archrival, Jugglus Juggler, showed up, taunted him about his performance against the monster, and threw him into a building and left after saying that there isn't much time left. The SSP, along with Ittetsu, found Gai and took him to their base of operations to heal him back to health from heatstroke while Gai dreamt about the girl from his homeland and while he was dreaming, he unintentionally grabbed Naomi, making them think that the two of them are starting to hit it of. Jetta and Shin then studied the fireball's properties and even had a hunch that Gai was Orb, but they dismissed the idea, thinking it to be very unlikely. The fireball then decided to descend back to Earth, but was met with opposition from the VTL, but it continued it's assult after enduring the freezing and surface-to-air missiles thrown at it. Ittetsu then visited the office of the SSP and asked them for any information on the fireball. Shin later pulled information on the monster in Pacific Records and confirmed that the fireball is really the monster, Maga-Pandon. Gai then woke up, to the others' happiness and discovered that fireball stopped descending and starting attacking with miniature fireballs. After the SSP left to scoop out the scene with heat protection suits on, Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb again, this time in his Burnmite form. Using an idea he got from Naomi, Orb used his Stobium Burst to extinguish the fireball with the explosion from that move and forced Maga-Pandon to reveal his true self with Jugglas watching over the fight. After a very long, evenly matched fight, Orb transformed into his Spacium Zeperion form and defeated the monster with his Sperion Ray, ending his very hot reign of terror for good. In the aftermath of the fight, Gai obtained Ultraman Zero's Ultra Fusion Card from Pandon's Maga Crystal while Jugglas obtained his Kaiju Card, proclaiming that he now has all of the King Demon Beasts at his disposal and only needs the power of the dark king. Naomi and the others returned back to the base and checked up on Gai to tell him what happened and ask him a few questions. Before they can, they noticed that Gai was eating their ice cream and when they looked to make sure, Gai left after leaving some change and a thank you note, much to the team's distain. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Zero! * Gai: Zero is a warrior who's made his way through countless battles. With his trusty teammates, Ultimate Force Zero, he fights the darkness of the universe every day! And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Maga-Pandon! * Gai: The King Demon Beast of Fire, Maga-Pandon! He was the true identity of the great ball of fire that was menacing the city! Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Foreigner Girl: *Popsicle Vendor: *Announcer (Voice): *Main Center (Voice): *Pilot (Voice): Suit Actors * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Spacium Zeperion **Burnmite Kaiju/Seijin *Maga-Pandon Deleted Scene *Scene 18: An unused conversation between Jetta and Shin, where they're talking about Naomi's dream. (In the scene where Gai is taken care by Naomi, while Jetta and Shin is in the garage, observing the sun) **Explanation: SSP helped Gai that was defeated by Maga-Pandon. Naomi who desperately attends Gai and Jetta and Shin who observe fireball outside. After touching on the identity of Gai, the two begin to talk about Naomi's dream. It is emphasized that the occasion of forming SSP, and that all the beginnings were that dream. **Comment from Director Abe: The number of stories in those days was a time when it was difficult to judge what kind of hints to emphasize and scatter. After joining Gai's nursing scene after content that Naomi is particular about "elucidation of the dream of the light giant", I added a reason to Naomi's feelings and dared to delete it because it makes it complicated too much. Here I wanted Naomi to care for Gai without carelessness. Thanks to that, it became a good foreshadow for Gai to live here with confidence afterwards. Trivia *This episode is a reference to episode 28 of Ultraman Gaia, The Advent of the Heatwave. The title was spoken by Jetta when he witnessed the giant fireball (Maga-Pandon) in the sky. *Gai mistaking a popsicle stick for an Ultra Fusion Card is a gag which harkens back to episode 34 of Ultraman, Present from the Sky, where Hayata was trying to transform, but he mistakenly picks up and raises a spoon, instead of his Beta Capsule. Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb